Us and cats don't mix
by neondiamondz
Summary: Sasuke,Naruto,Neji and Shikamaru finds out the hard way that not to annoy the blonde hair hokage Tsunade.  Now they're in cat form at the mercy of their teammates with a limited distance jutsu on them. SxS TxN IxS NxH
1. RW: Prologue - Irritating Ninjas

**Rewritten Version**

I got caught up with homework and everything but here it is the prologue and chapter one revised!

Neon Diamondz does own Naruto!

Prologue :

The long awaited peace has finally settled over the lands and reconstruction had begun. Here in the leaf village or Konoha everything was peaceful well almost. Instead being worried about attacks or battles, Konoha's main problem now was a bunch of bored ninjas everywhere.

Tsunade's POV

I was ready to just tear each and every paper, which is somewhere in the thousand probably, into shreds and send them into pit of hell fire. Why is there so much papers I groan and here I was thinking about retiring in peace, letting Naruto carry on as hokage.

Speaking of Naruto, I sense his chakra coming towards me. Just Great I thought wanting to bang my head on my desk or the nearest wall, yeah I am that disparate.

As a cue the Naruto came storming into office, opening the door with such for sending all the papers in the room into little storm of papers. How many times did I organize these paper piles after Naruto came in and bombing the room, yeah like the papers probably somewhere in the thousand.

Naruto changed in many ways after war, for one he was more mature well by Naruto standards anyway. He still kept the carefree spirit and of course his love for ramen, that's one of the main reasons I'm overseeing the reconstruction of Konoha. He probably make Konoha ramen central.

" Oops sorry about the paper baa-chan " Naruto said looking around the room realizing he made a mess...again " Naruto, let me guess you want a mission " I said rubbing my forehead- another headache. "Wow how did you know that? New jutsu? " Naruto ask, I sigh " Naruto...you already ask 39 times this very day" I answer, patience Tsunade I thought. " Only 39? I thought it was more...anyway do you have any missions" Naruto ask with a grin and there goes my so called patience. " Naruto Uzumaki for the 40th time this single day no, I do not have any missions unless you want to walk some dogs and this will not change in the next 15 minutes!" I said slamming my hand on the desk breaking it again.

Can you blame me I mean for the past few weeks all of the rookie nine had been asking for missions, it became so irritating that I banned them from the office but like everything else the plan had a huge flaw. I couldn't banned Naruto whom I am currently training.

" Fine I'll come back in 20 minutes instead of 15 " Naruto said before jumping out of the window.

Retirement was sounding better and better or well I just to give them a mission I thought. A huge light bulb went off in my head oh I am so going to enjoy this I thought laughing to myself as my assistant pop her head in " are you okay hokage-sama? " she ask looking at me " great, in fact Icouldn't be better oh I'm so going to make them suffer!" I answer half talking to myself.

Okay that was a long prologue 0_O for me a least... Chapter 1 will be revise soom! I hope you enjoy this Prologue, please review! It encourages me to update ( I get sidetracked a lot ). Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter1 Messing with me

Neon Diamond do not own Naruto and some ideas are not mine but my dear friends.

CHAPTER1

The boys were having lunch at the ramen stand when a ninja in black poof out of nowhere "hokage-sama needs to see you this minute" the ninja said while all the boys poof away leaving the poor ninja there to pay for their bill " Those brats" the ninja mumble as he took off his mask .

With the boys

"Don't you think we forgot something?" Naruto ask as they appear at the hokage's tower "hn" Sasuke said "too troublesome to remember" Shikamaru mumble "whatever" Neji said as they walk in to the office. "good you're all here I have sort of a mission for and the mission will last one month" Tsunade said " Tsunade I always knew you loved me" Naruto said trying to give the blonde hair hokage a bear hug, Tsunade jump on top of her desk to avoid the hug. "Tsunade-sama can you give us the details of this mission "Sasuke ask "does this mission require all four of us" Shikamaru ask "indeed it does but not as teams, the rest of the mission will be explain in the next room" Tsunade said getting up while the boys follow her confuse. The room was dark and lit by a few candles "Tsunade there's other people among us" Neji said as the rest of the boys sense the stranger's chakra " Hurry get them" Tsunade yells just then four figure leap at the boys after much struggle they manage to knock the boys out.

Just then the lights came on, revealing the main attacker Kakashi "they're smart cookies aren't they " Kakashi said with a smirk "maybe a little too smart any how let them drink the potion before they wake up" Tsunade said indicating for the ANBU to come and carry the four boys out.

With the girls.

"This is so stupid!" Tenten proclaim "unfair how come the boys got a mission and we don't!" Ino complain wrapping the flowers for a costumer "tell me about it, I just

want to strangle somebody "Sakura agreed ever since the war was over, there was no request for help other D-rank mission like walking dogs, or pulling out weeds.

"Please don't Sakura "Hinata said cutting ribbons.

"Tsunade-sama wishes to see you ladies" a black ninja said as he poof out of nowhere "finally Kakashi a mission for us right" Sakura said standing up "well kind of "

Kakashi replied as he couldn't me the girls stares. "Take anything you got, oh and here, I trust you to watch the shop while I gone right Kakashi" Ino said handing him a scissor. "w- Wait" Kakashi began but the girls all ran out of the shop with the speed of lighting "not this again "Kakashi mumble looking at the table of flowers.

"Tsunade- sama you wanted to see the four of us?" Hinata said as the four of them enter "is it ready" Tsunade ask the ANBU next to her while he gave a nod "very well."

Tsunade said with a smirk. "Okay your mission is to…." Tsunade pulls a large basket out from under her desk "take care of these and have special training .they'll be your sensei too" Tsunade said revealing four kittens.

The four of us look at our hokage with our mouth dropping to the like floor well except Hinata because she was a lady "okay first let's see" Tsunade pick up an orange sleeping kitten that resemble a fox then a cat "hmmm… uh yeah ...this is Nar- I mean Ramen" Tsunade said while the girls look at her confuse "here Hinata "Tsunade said tossing the cat at Hinata, before the orange cat hit the floor Hinata slid on the floor and caught it. Next Tsunade pick a pure white cat "anyway next is….. Destiny for Tenten" Tsunade said throwing the white cat in the air, Tenten caught it but as Hinata try to get Tenten trip on her arm and fell on top of her and Sakura and Ino look amuse.

"Okay this is…Uchiha….. for Sakura" Tsunade said (she couldn't come up with anything better) as she pick up a pure black cat with puffy fur (Sasuke chicken butt hair) and also throws it up in the air "W-wait "Sakura mumble as she try to catch it which she did but end up landing on top of Hinata and Tenten as they try to get up. Ino burst out laughing then Ino realized that she is somehow going to in up in that pile too "umm... Tsunade I …..don't like cats… so" Ino began but before she could finish Tsunade threw up a light grey cat up at her as Ino try to back away she trips over the pile and the grey cat landed on her. Poor Hinata was struck on the bottom along with Ramen who is squish against her. Ramen let about a soft purr "someone or something is a pervert" Sakura mumble getting up.

"Well now, your mission will last a month when your teammates come back, if you don't have any more question, PLEASE GET OUT OF MY OFFICE AND LEAVE ME IN PEACE!" Tsunade said shoving the girls out of her office and slamming the door.

What do you guys think? Chapter one end


	3. RW: Chapter 2: Mission Kittens

So hey I'm back with Chapter 2 Rewritten version enjoy!

I do not own Naruto!

RW- Chapter 2  
><strong>Tsunade's Pov.<strong>

" Tsunade-sama you summoned? " Kakashi ask jumping in from the window, " you're late " I said scrawling my signature on the last paper...for the day. " Well I found a lost child and being-" Kakashi began " I would have skinned you alive if I wasn't in such a good mood right now " I said looking at silver hair ninja " uh oh this can't be good " I heard Kakashi mumble.  
>Kakashi who was standing by the window found himself thrown across the room in the next minute " Kakashi..." I said in a overly sweet voice while cracking my knuckles and emitting a killing aura." Haha I was err...kidding, anyway what did you need " Kakashi said as he started crawling away from me very slowly. " Don't try to change the sub-, oh that's right I have a mission for Neji Naruto, Shikamaru and Sasuke " I said smirking, Kakashi paled.<p>

" Should I be worried? " Kakashi ask getting off the floor " why would you be worried? " I ask him " well you made Sasuke "accompany" a princess on a shopping spree which Sasuke, who was beyond annoyed by her highness, almost burn down the entire newly constructed mall. Then you made Neji enter the National Cosplay Contest as a girl. Just a few weeks ago you sent Naruto to my house to burn my amazing books. Do you want me to go on? " Kakashi listed looking slightly annoyed about his books.  
>Well what can I say I was just that desperate to get rid of the boys in someway, plus Neji look amazing in girl clothes in fact he even got like love letters from guys I thought laughing .<p>

" God Kakashi loosen up " I said still trying to contain my laugher " I'm worried because it's you giving the mission" Kakashi mumbled. " Anyway Kakashi I going to need the boys to train some people nothing too big except for... " I pause indicating for Kakashi to come close as I whisper the last part to him.  
>" Tsunade - sama your kidding...the boys won't be happy" Kakashi looking scared.<br>" I'm 100% serious Kakashi now why don't you go and inform the boys, they should be having lunch about now " I said sitting back down as Kakashi poof away.

Boy's  
>" Shut up Teme, I totally beat you fair and square so you're paying! " Naruto said while eating his 4th bowl of ramen " Dobe, you must be blind " Sasuke said. " God both of you are troublesome, stop bickering like a married couple. It was a freaking tie! " Shikamaru said finally had enough of Sasuke and Naruto 's argument.<br>" It wasn't a tie! I " pointing to himself " clearly beat him" Naruto said standing up " Naruto your spar with Sasuke ended with both of you rolling on the ground trying to strangle each other " Shikamaru said " indeed " Neji agreed.

" Yo" Kakashi said appearing out of nowhere scaring the boys. " Kakashi I'm too young to have a heart attack! " Naruto yelled at his former sensei " Calm down Naruto, I just came over here to inform you that Tsunade has a rather well...interesting mission for you guys but if you don't want to accept I'll gladly tell her that" Kakashi said on the verge of praying that the boys reject the mission.

" Yoshi I'm in! " Naruto said with a big grin, " there won't be any more princesses or shopping involved right " Sasuke said narrowing his eyes on Kakashi remembering how his mission from last month went.  
>" no there's not but won- " Kakashi was cut off by Neji " I'm not dressing up as a girl...again ".<br>" No need but- " Kakashi try again " We all in then , now off to baa-chan!" Naruto announce before all the boys disappear leaving Kakashi in the dust.

" ahem sir I hope you'll be taking care of the bill? the shop owner said giving Kakashi the bill, 8 large bowls of ramen. Kakashi sigh as he pulled out his wallet, paying for the boys lunch. Why me Kakashi thought no doubt once this mission was over the boys were going to murder him

**Tsunade's pov.**  
>" baa-chan you have a mission for us? Naruto said charging into the room, there goes the papers again. Patience Tsunade, just a little more and they'll feel my wrath I thought " why yes Naruto, since you guys were so eager for a mission. I just have to give you you guys one " I said smiling at them " uh who are you and what did you do with our violent hokage? Shikamaru ask. My left eye started to twitch don't punch them, don't punch them I chant over and over again in my head. " And what is that suppose to mean Shikamaru ? " I said death glaring at him.<br>" I mean- " Shikamaru was cut off as Neji slap his hand over his mouth. " Haha Tsunade don't mind him, so what the mission?" Naruto ask looking so excite that he could start to jump up and down.

" Here drink this " I said placing four tubs with liquid inside on the table. The liquid was a greenish/blue color  
>" this isn't poison is it " Naruto ask as the boys carefully examine the liquid. I rolled my eyes " Like I don't have anything better to do Naruto, no it not now Shut Up and drink!" I yelled. I watch as each of the boys drank the potion, I let a grin " uhh...so what is this suppose to do...wait I feel weird " Naruto said as confusion drawn on all the boy's faces.<p>

The door bust open revealing Kakashi " no don't take the mission " he began looking at the boys, then a poof the room was fill with smoke. " yes! " I screamed as the smoke clear, in the place of the boys were little kittens tangle in oversize clothes " too late " Kakashi mumble face palming as the "kittens" look around the room in confusion.

" Guys or should I say kitten your mission is to train a certain group of people..." I pause looking at their reaction they seems like they're still in a daze " in kitten form!" I finish grinning.  
>" Well I'll just put you guys to sleep, sweet dreams " I said sprinkling sleeping powder on each of the kittens.<br>" you're so evil guess knowing Orochimaru rubbed off you" Kakashi said pitying the kittens.  
>" Kakashi summon the girls please " I said placing the kittens into a basket with blankets. " Girls as in Sakura, Ino , Hinata and Tenten " Kakashi ask why I gave him a nod " oh dear God help them " Kakashi mumble.<p>

End (0^0)


	4. Chapter 3: Sakura and Tenten hateful day

Hi I'm back and with a chapter 3!

Neondiamondz does not own Naruto in anyway.

Chapter 3

Sakura and Susake

Susake's view

I woke up to the sound of running water weird I live alone how come…this is not my house. I groan don't tell me I was kidnap by my fangirls again. Why do I have fur and I seem to be way shorter plus paws…tails…I reach up with my paws to feel my head ….yup as I fear cat ears. Let me guess some crazy fan girl gave Tsunade some sake and she turn me into cat and gave it to her!

Wait I wonder if Naruto or Shikamaru even Neji would be good if they could help me escape "Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru are you there" I said in a low voice hoping whoever kidnap or exchange me didn't hear but all I hear was meow and meow.

One of the doors open and…..OMG Sakura walk out of the door her pink locks dripping wet plus she was only in a towel no less! I couldn't help but blush as I stare at her body I swear if I stare any longer I would get a huge nosebleed. So I ran towards the window but an inch away from the window my body froze up and an invisible force pulls me back and I slam into Sakura who's still in a towel. She wrap her arms around me "silly cat what are you doing, wait hold on let me get dress and we'll go get some dinner" she said and put me down.

As she put her clothes on I face the wall I heard her mumble "weird cat". Wait if i could make her realize if I was Sasuke she'll take me to Tsunade…but how I can't talk wait a minute she knows what I like because when we're back in Genin she use to stalk me and I can't believe now I'm thankful for that. Okay Sakura your smart now hurry up and figure out that I'm Sasuke.

Sakura's view

Uchiha is a weird cat just like Sasuke Uchiha, but why does the cat keep facing the wall as I change I wonder. I finish putting on my clothes "I'm done" I said as Uchiha turn facing me "so let's get some dinner and head to bed" I said walking to the door, Uchiha beat me to the door and ran towards the kitchen. When I reach the kitchen I saw Uchiha digging in the refrigerate, I stare at him for a moment. After a while he carry a very red tomato "uhh…so you eat tomatoes huh?" I said taking some rice balls for myself and sat down then started eating. Uchiha look back at me a look of annoyance cross his face as if saying why you don't understand. "What do you want some?" I said offering a riceball, okay yes I am talking to a cat but I don't feel weird or crazy and plus things I got from Tsunade is always weird. He shook his head "okay then fine" I said going backing munching on my dinner. Uchiha in a very fast speed leap on the table grab my half eaten rice ball the dart towards the window and stop as if waiting for me to chase him.

I got up and as Uchiha saw me stand up he leap out of the window with me following or trailing him. "that's one fast cat" I mumble as chase him why are we heading towards the hokage tower, I stop and a few feet away Uchiha looks back as if asking why did you stop." If you want the rice ball you can have I'm going back and heading to bed I'm full anyway.

When we got home Uchiha had a problem with our sleeping arrangements I'm mean what is wrong with sleeping with me? Fine if he wants to sleep on the floor be my guest!

Sasuke's view

I can't believe me the last Uchiha is at the mercy of Sakura!

Tenten and Destiny (Neji)

Neji's view

"I wonder if it's a boy or girl?" a little girl's voice said my eyes flew open what the- I thought, the girl had short brown hair and chocolate eyes, she has a big smile on her face. Then she flip me over and check "it's a boy Tenten-nii-chan" she yelled. I jump out of her hands at fast as I could, and ran. This got to be dream there's no way that I would turn into a white and with a little girl under 6 checking if I'm a boy, gods if the other know about this I'll never heard the end of it! While I was thinking and running, I smack into something, when I look up I saw my life saver OMG it's Tenten" save mee" I said but all I heard was a meow. "Destiny what's wrong now be a good boy and play with my cousin Rina okay while I go get some cat food" Tenten said handing me back to the girl name Rina. Uh oh this is going to be my demise! I have never fear anything in my life but now I admit I'm scared of this girl!

Few minutes later

This so….hateful ever since Tenten ran to get "cat food for me" Rina my worst nightmare has been trying to stretch me cheek as far as she could and then she would throw me around the room, last but not lease I would have play "it" with her and it's nothing but a wild goose chase.

When I heard the door open I shoot toward Tenten screaming yesssss in my heard.

Tenten's view

When I open the door a white ball of fur came shooting at me at full speed making Destiny look like a blur "wait no w-" I began but too late the white ball of fur smack into me hard not to mention. Well anyway after all that incident I been trying to feed Destiny cat food like six different kinds, he made go back to store like four time and I pretty sure I brought every kind of cat food there is! Why can't he just eat, he acts so high and might for a cat kind like a stuck up person I know. The doorbell rang, I ran to get it Rina mom appear to pick her up and thank me "what wrong Tenten your hair is sticking up in all direction and you look like you been wrestling with a bear" she comment. "my cat is too high and might and wouldn't eat no matter what!" I said. She smile "then let me try." She replied and went into the kitchen got a bowel of milk. She put it in front of Destiny and he started drinking OMG that brat I scream in my head wanting to strangle him.

After all that I had dinner with Rina and her mom but that went peaceful, next bed yeah I'm so tired I could sleep while walking "Okay now you sleep in the guest room cat or not you can still be a pervert" I said point to the guest room, Destiny glare at me and walk into the guest room and that's the end of my hateful day. Hmm…for some reason I begin to miss training with Neji "hurry and come back you dummy" I said before falling asleep.

Okay that's the end of Ch.3, as interesting as the others the next chapter is going to be funny as Tsunade's master piece goes wrong lolz (0_0). Please leave reviews!


	5. Chapter 4: Sasuke and Neji surprise

Neondiamondz doesn't own any Naruto characters and some plot ideas belong to my friend who amazing at coming up with idea (so thank you friend)

Hope you enjoy！

Chapter 4

Sasuke view

I woke up to the smell of flowers as I open my eyes I saw pink long and short strands of pink locks- wait how did get into Sakura 's bed, I swear I was sleeping on the pillow. Anyway I try to remove her hair off of my face but instead of a paw it was my normal human hand! Omg!

Not only that, I was half- naked on Sakura bed with only black pants on, and Sakura's head was on my chest, her arms were around my waist almost like she was holding a pillow?

Okay now how in the world am I going to get out of this mess, if I move Sakura, she would wake up and I'll be punch to who knows where . Also I'll be declare a pervert. The last thing I need was my fan girls showing up at my door in, let's just say revealing clothes. I try to move the blanket off of me when something caught my eye "oh great I'm not even a human but half" I mumble, I was stuck with a cat ears and a tail. Then Sakura groan beside me, my heart nearly jump right out of me and I couldn't even breathe. Sakura on the other hand sat up and rub her eyes then she turn and look straight at me…..then she blinks, rubs her eyes again , blink again, pinch herself then blinks again just then poof. I found myself a cat again and thank god to just in time because Sakura yelled "PERV-"when she saw me "that's is so creepy I swear I saw Sasuke here, I must be going crazy or lacking sleep, funny too I just woke up don't you think Uchiha?" Sakura said picking me up and putting me on her lap; all I know is being a cat plus human is definitely not healthy for me I thought. Then she glance at the clock "this late already I have to go over to Tenten's house in minutes" she said before departing for the bathroom.

Neji's view

When I heard the door open I knew my nightmare has begun again Rina is here! I hurry upstairs back to the guestroom where I am sleeping and zoom under the bed. Then I heard something outside the room; a brown dog walk in "hey sexy babe names Pluto what's your sweetie" the dog named Pluto said with a doggie grin as he spotted me. Okay let's review I am stuck as a cat, Tenten is my so called owner, I found my worst nightmare here and now a dog is hitting on me, why is my life so upside down? I scream inside my head "okay I'll take your silence as you're so shock that you can't talk and your speechless because I'm so handsome right don't worry sexy I get you" Pluto said leaning forward. I smack him with my hand... well paw in this case wiht fully extend claws that left nice marks on his ugly face "get in your little doggie brain of yours that I am a boy and I 'm straight plus I'm not planning going gay for a dog and don't you dare call me sexy or I'll rip your eyes out!" I hiss "watch kitty cat not my fault you look like a girl" Pluto growl back at me. Okay that hit a sore spot I jump towards the dog with my claws full extended but before I could claw him, he darted towards the door." Get back here" I hissed and ran after him in top speed.

Tenten view

I heard hisses and barking upstairs "what in the world?" I mumble going up the stairs but midway there Pluto came bounding down the stairs and I also saw my trouble maker cat came shooting towards me. I quickly pick up Destiny "geez what is with you cats don't chase dog beside that's Rina's dog so be nice, while I finish cooking before the girls come over" I said giving him a peck on the cheek. For a second I swear I saw Destiny blush geez what kind of cat did Tsunade give me anyway?

Sakura's view

Hmm maybe I should stop by the market place first before going to Tenten's I thought closing my front door with a in one hand basket. In it was Uchiha, who is now hissing and trying to get out. Uchiha didn't dare to use his claws anymore after braking like five baskets already and I threaten to punch him to the moon if he breaks my last one!

The market was crowd as usual, stands one after another and shops closed pack together selling weapons, clothes and etc. but one stand caught my attention.

Maybe because it has a sign with a big cat's paw painted on it along with the word meow. I stop a few inches away from it something tells me I shouldn't but before I could turn away, the lady wave her hand telling me to come over "it can't hurt" I mumble walking over.

"Hello young lady what a fine day it is" the old lady said, the lady has gray hair tie in a low ponytail and has black eyes "sure is…" I answer back hmm her chakra I sense before but where "indeed that's an amazing cat you have but your missing something" she said. I raise one of my eyebrows missing she said I thought "do tell" I replied "… collars of course silly" she said pulling out four collars all different styles. They were….well girlish "do you have any for boy cats" I ask while the old lady laughs "boy or girl there all cats beside it'll look cute on him" she said. I look back down at the collars one was hot pink with diamonds and sparkles, another one was white with I'm awesome in red, the other one was black with sparkles and spikes, last was a red one with a pink boy in the middle.

"I'll take the black one then" I said reaching for my wallet "no no it's free and please take the other three too" she said shaking her head "what but-"I begin but got cut off by her "please keep it I have to run now oh by the way those collar fits all sizes so nothing to worry about bye now dear" she said packing up her stand and running off leaving a trail of smoke behind her. In my hand was the collars "oh well I guess I'll give these to the rest of the gang" I said and with that I headed


	6. Chapter 5: cat paddling

Hi Guys I'm back…with chapter 5 too! =D

I'm trying to type this chapter longer than the others because my chapters look very short but anyway this one is going to be funny!

As usual Neondaimondz do not own any Naruto characters at all!

I give credit to my friends for telling me very funny ideas!

Chapter 5

Ino view

My morning was not going well let me give you a list of what I been through. First I had to literally pull Maru out of bed, went to the bathroom came out to find my clothes shredded by my personal shredder Maru. Maru was still sleeping after he shredded my clothes; I pick up him after much struggle dump into a tub of water for pay back then drag him out of the house with him clawing at everything to stop him from getting out of the house. So now in my house right now there is claw marks everywhere. Great just great right now I'm wearing clothes that seems to be for a granny, walking around Konoha to Tenten house!

When I was near her house I saw a flash of pink "Sakura wait up!" I said running over to her "oh hey Ino- whoa what happen to you Miss perfect, didn't your grandma brought you that shirt?" Sakura ask. The shirt was black button up with old lady floral pattern "just don't ask" I said glaring at Maru who let out a purr.

"oh I forgot I got these at the market for free here pick one" Sakura said pulling out three collars, just then I notice Uchiha who is sitting in the basket that Sakura was holding trying to shred his black collars I stared at the colors and smirk evilly "thanks Sakura I'll take this one "I said picking up the hot pink one with sparkles and diamonds. At this Maru's eyes grew as big as apples and started trying to wiggle in my hold, I quickly shove the collar down his head and dump him in the basket with Uchiha. "you know what Maru you look hot in hot pink" I said giggling while Sakura stared at me like what the?

"well that's what he deserves after all he's done" I said finally feeling like something has finally had gone right."what could the sweet little Maru do? He's an angel" Sakura said trying to give Maru a kiss on the cheek which Maru responded by inching to the farthest corner of the basket with Uchiha glaring at him as if saying don't you dare break this basket or I'll drag you to the moon with me!

Then Tenten's door flung open revealing Tenten wrestling her cat Destiny and from the looks of it, Destiny was winning. " oh hey Ino and Sakura what's up" she said as she still is wrestling her cat who knows Tenten could multitask this well!

After a few minutes Tenten finally got her Destiny under control " so why were you wrestling you cat?" I said looking at Destiny who looks like a grumpy mushroom hmm... Doen't he remind me of the teammate Tenten had... The one who 's very feminine. " he got crazy every since Rina got here" Tenten explain and Destiny gave her a look that almost saids you think " anyway come in" Tenten said going back in. Rina ran towards us yelling " Destiny I wannnnt tooooo play come let's play dress up". Then Sakura and I finally understand why Destiny was horrorfied, and not only Destiny the other cats too at the sound of Rina 's voice. Maru and Uchiha 's fur stood straight up well in Uchiha case made him look even fater like a hedge hog or an oversize puff pillow well at least it's soft.

"hey Rina keep the cats busy while the girls and I chat Kay" Tenten said and a huge smile formed on Rina face " yeah I'll give them a bath too and keep them real busy " Rina said and took the basket as Uchiha and Maru try to rock climb out of the basket and trying not to break it under Sakura 's watchful eye.

Sasuke view

This can't be happening Sakura did not just put a collar on me and gave me to a girl who gives me the chills, I look at Shikamaru and smirk " nice collar" I said feeling way better about my collar now at least mine was black and had spikes instead of daimonds? " zip it Uchiha let's get out of here that girl scares Neji. I do not want to find out how she scares him ! " Shikamaru said whipping out his claw. My eyes grew wide and then I did the dumbest thing I could, I tackle him and his face hit the bottom of the basket creating a hole uh oh this isn't good! " cover it up stupid Sakura is going to kill us and I' m taking you with me " I said. Sakura is known for her monsterous strength and belieyou're, you would not like to be at the receiving end. So my bright idea was to make Shikamaru sit on the now his butt is hanging out while Rina happily swinging the basket while she walk with Neji in ther other hand unconsious mostly because he wouldn't stop struggling and Tenten knock his lights out because Rina was starting to cry.

Just before we went into the bathroom the door bell rang again. Hinayana appearsholding an orange fur ball Naruto both Shikamaru and I mumble. While the girls chatted Tenten also dump Naruto into the basket almost causing Shikamaru to fall through the hole thathue was sitting on. Tenten look at us weirdly, Shikamaru and I both gave her an innocent grin while Naruto was trying to recover from being dump inside the basket upside down. Thank god he didn't cause another hole or else we'll have another hole to sit on! I thought.

Rina then went back to her journey to the bathroom with US!

" OMG Sasuke I haven't been so glad to see you in my life , I 'm so happy I could kiss you" Naruto shouted while Shikamari smirks" you already did remember back in Gein" Shikamaru said. Naruto and Sasuke both glared at Shikamaru " that...never happened!" they both hissed out, if looks could kill poor

Shikamaru would be dead just then in the midst of the glaring they felt themselves being turn upside down and dump into boiling hot water well except Shikamaru mostly because his butt got stuck to the hole in the basket. Rina look at him like what the, then she shakes the basket a couple more time and there's goes Shikamaru splash.

It was so hot that Shikamaru jump out of the water with his paws holding his butt along with Naruto. I didn't jump out even though i really want to mostly because it' ll hurt my Uchiha pride too much. Then the evil Rina grab the still lights out Neji and THREW him into the water! At first he sinks then jumps out of the tub yelling " hot!" also grabbing his cat butt. Oh burn that's gonna leave a mark on his pride but it was a funny thing to watch only it'll be a lot funnier if my butt wasn't burning right now and trying to stay afloat. Oh I invented something called the cat paddle oh wait that might have been invented by someone who might be cruel enought to throw their cat in water!

"Uchiha you did not see that " Neji said and i smirk was going to say something but Rina who decide that it was rude to be forgotten dumped a bucket of hot water on our heads. The already full bathtub was now overflowing everywhere and making us who was drowning making us drown even faster. Then she started singing very loud and off key.


	7. Chapter 5 part 2

Chapter 5 part 2

As always Neondiamondz does not own Naruto!

Neji view

After a few moments of swim or drown Rina finally pulls us out "okay let's go play dress up" Rina announce you got to be kidding me I thought as the four of us try to claw our way out of the tub

"Shikamaru do something" Naruto begged tears flowing down his face.

Shikamaru view

Then she drags us towards a room in Tenten's and pulls out a mini hot pink suite case and as far as this goes I am not looking forward about what is in the box as the saying goes curiosity killed the cat. Then I saw Naruto crept up towards the case "Naruto don't touch that" I said too late Naruto push the metal bottom and the box open revealing a mess of something white and puffy fabric.

"Aww Ramen wants to try" Rina said grabbing Naruto plus Sasuke and a few minutes later,

Naruto was in a tuxedo and Sasuke was in….a…wedding dress "Sasuke you... hahaha" I said laughing so hard that I topple over, Neji who's usual an emotionless guy rolled over laughing. Sasuke looks like he could just die right there and then, he glanced at Neji and me started glaring at us "shut your trap" he hissed out just then a smirk form on his face uh oh this can't be good I thought. Sasuke padded over towards Rina and meow in front of her getting her attention then ….he pointed toward Neji and me! I quickly started running towards the door while Neji ran towards the window smart Neji the limiting jutsu remember I thought. One step away Rina grab my tail and pulls me back "ouch that hurts you troublesome girl" I hiss but I guess Rina took it the wrong way and gave me a bear crushing hug with Naruto laughing and Sasuke smirking troublesome I thought. As I thought Neji froze then slam back right into the suite case and Rina took this chance shoved Neji into a wedding dress and me into a very troublesome and tight tuxedo.

With the girls-

"I wonder how the boys are I mean…" Sakura said trailing off "Naruto-kun I wonder if he's well." Hinata mumble "those boys –" Tenten begin but got cut off with Rina bounding down the stairs with Sakura's basket.

Rina camly walk into the kitchen place the basket on the table, inside the basket you cold hear meows and hissing "okay ladies now you'll see a wonderful performance by Rina!" she said then started humming the wedding song? Rina pulls out...Ramen and... Uchiha but they were waering mini wedding dress and a texdo that was for cats "now for the priest Pluto come here my sweetie pie" Rina said.

-okay that's it for now next time Wedding Planner Rina!


	8. Chapter 6: wedding planner Rina

Hi I'm back with chapter 6 wedding planner Rina!

I do not own any Naruto characters also some credit goes to my friend!

Chapter 6

Girls view

Then Rina made Uchiha and Ramen walk on two instead of four towards Rina's dog Pluto, poor cats were dying on the spot but the girls didn't want to make Rina cry so they went along with it.

It's not that bad the girls thought clapping as the two cats made it to Pluto " okay now...Ramen do you take Uchiha as your wife, oh Hinata chan can you speak for Ramen?" Rina said doing the puppy dog eyes.

Hinata known for having a gentle nature couldn't disagree with her,then Rina turn towards Sakura " uhh okay yeah I'll speak for Uchiha..." Sakura said. " so once again Ramen do you take Uchiha as your wife" Rina said with a big smile, both cats eyes grew huge and started towards the other way poor Uchiha who trips on his wedding dress and was again caught by Rina while Tenten caught Ramen.

Ramen was shaking his head so hard that it looks like it was going to fall off while Uchiha looks a little green " umm...yes I I mean he does take Uchiha as his uhh...husba...wife" Hinata said blushing thinking about her own wedding with a special someone. Uchiha turns and glares at Ramen a look that says I'm going to kill you once I get out of this stupid dress just you wait, Rina turns and looks at Sakura.

" oh yeah my turn...yeah I do take Ramen...as my cat's lawful husband" Sakura mange to get out before bursting out in laughter? " okay now Rina clean the cats up before we start lunch" Tenten said " hold on it's going to be the best part! One more thing please" Rina begged, Tenten sigh a mumble fine.

The next thing Rina did was unbelievable to both cats and girls. She push Ramen and Uchiha togather " now you may kiss" she announced but Ramen's mouth slam into Uchiha nose,once again making the girl laugh and giggle, little did they know both cats was going to faint and pretend this NEVER happen too bad the other two cats still in the basket saweverything and was now rolling in laughter. As Rina pulls the two cats who's scarred for life apart the girl notice that Ramen had lipstick on because on Uchiha nose was a lipstick mark!

After all that Rina once again brought the boys into the bathroom and dump them in water.

With the boys

" you you kiss...Sasuke...again" Shikamaru said breaking laughter once again while Rina went to get soap and Naruto and Sasuke were as white as stone. Neji stare at the two and smirk " wow Sasuke I didn't know you were like that!" Neji said taunting him " shut up-" Sasuke begin but just that moment four boys were no longer cats humans and Rina had the wrist timing as usual to walk in.

Yup that wasn't a good scene to show kid, I'm mean four half name guys on top of each other in a small tub with water " wait -" Naruto began to say but too late Rina screams and ran.

beget off of me Uchiha I'm not gay unlike you" Neji hissed while Sasuke got off of him " i'm not gay but are you sure about yourself I'm mean your image fits!"sasuke said back " stop fighting like a married couple jeez the girls will come in here any minute now. They won't be happy to find us here...like this" Shikamaru pointed while all the imagine what the girls will do.

All four of them agree that it wouldn't be a good thing then they heard " Rina perverts inthe bathroom really your just imagining things" Tenten said " what do they look like?" Sakura ask "one has hair like a pineapple, this other one has eyes like Hinata and long hair you know he really looks like a girl if he wasn't naked, this other one has blonde hair and blue eyes, and the last one looks very very hot! Rina described.

" i was only half naked and Inod not look like a girl" Neji hiss " haha Sasuke the little witch says your hot!" Naruto said trying hold in his laughter " uhh yeah we should like hide like right now " Shikamaru said stopping Sasuke from tearing Naruto apart.

Just the five shadows appeared at the entrance of the bathroom, the boys were now drench in sweat. Just the Neji pointed up.

All four of them using their chakra glue themselves to the ceiling.

Not a moment too soon too, the girl enter right after " see Rina no perverts" Tenten said " those four cats must have ran off toogreat cat hunting" Ino said as they begin to leave. Shikamaru glance at the others and saw that Naruto was about to sneeze! The others notice too and send him a look that could be clearly read don't you there.

Okay that's all for now sorry that it's short!


	9. Chapter 7: Tenten you what ?

Chapter 7

Neondiamondz does not own any naruto characters

Boys view

"Hey why don't you guys go look downstairs for the cat while I look in here a little more" Tenten suggested while the other girls agreed and all left except for the brunette.

Main while Naruto was nothaving the time of his life, he was reaching his limit and begin wriggling around on the other hand Tenten was leaving anytime soon.

Naruto bump into Neji and made him lose his concentration " NO!" the boys all shouted as Neji fell down, the noise made Tenten look up but too late that moment her face collided with Neji's bare chest and was knock to the floor.

Naruto finally was able to sneeze as the remaining boys jump down " oh my ramen god you killed Tenten!" Naruto said at Neji who pale white now " how can you! You-" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke who said" she just fainted dope" while naruto said oh.

A few minutes later Tenten begin to sit up, she look at the boys and blink " who are you half naked crazy perverts and...what is this place! I demand an answer" I yelled backing away " wait Tenten" a blonde hair guy yelled.

Uh oh this can't be good!

Tenten's view

My day is getting better and better first I wake up to a killing headache now I'm bound to a chair with tape over my mouth oh don't forget half naked guys! The blond was walking back and forth in the kitchen where I am currently being held, then he walk up to " hey Tenten...if I let you go you can't scream okay?" he said hoping the others guys don't hear YES my chance to escape! I have him a nodd, he peel off the tape and untie the ropes. As I stood up I kick him in the uh yeah you all the part

as he fell down in pain I took the chance and ran toward the door. A few step away a boy with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail caught my wrist " you sicko let me go" I yelled " Tenten quit struggling I'm only trying to" he never go to finish his sentence cause I punch. Ran a few feet got caught by the other to sicko perverts jerks!

The next part is end back on the chair. " you better not do anything or else " I said then all four blushes realizing what this situation looks like " no we're not going to do what you think we'll do"the long hair guy said blushing tomato red, quite funny if I wasn't tied up. " we have to do something!" the blonde guy said who recover from his break down thanks to me " what hit her in the head again or something!" a pineapple hair guy said " thats it!" another guy with black sticking up said. Then all of the boys tense up the female voice approach " hurry upstairs!" pineapple said as all of them ran upstairs.

Four figure appear " Tenten what happen to you!" a blond girl said " the perverts did it I just know it" a little girl said a pink hair girl undid my ropes " you mean the half naked guys that just ran upstair?" I ask.


	10. Chapter 8: start of an another evil plot

Chapter 8

Ino view

What is the world coming to I mean half naked guys! How dare they tied up Tenten, I swear I'll rip their

heads apart when I get my hands on them I thought as I ran upstairs. I scan the room looking for the

four figures but saw none " they 're not here." Hinata said. " maybe Tenten was dreaming" Sakura

suggested " yeah like dreaming could bound me to a chair" Tenten said, a black shadow near the curtins caught my eye. I slowly walk over and pull open the curtains...revealing " Shikamaru ?" I said

the when I blink I saw my cat Maru in his hot pink collar " Shikamaru where?" Sakura said coming over " who's Shikamaru that cat?" Tenten ask " uh never mind no this is my cat Maru." I explain as the other cats came out of hiding too " aww it so nice that the perverts didn't do nothing to you " Rina said.

" So anyway who are you girls and who are the cats?" Tenten said as we got settle in her living rooms, Sakura now examining her " the shy, quiet black hair girl with pretty whitish eyes is Hinata, the bossy

one with pink hair and green eyes and is now examining youiss Sakura" I explain earning a comment from Sakura " I am not bossy!" going on with my explansion " yeah watever I'm Ino and you're Tenten this girl her is Rina your cousin that you babysitt".

" so what about the cats? " Tenten said looking at the four fur ball in front of her " the orange is Ramen belong to Hinata, the white is Destiny he's yours! The black one is mine named Uchiha and the grey

one is Maru belongs to Ino. They were given to us as a mission, to learn kitten wisdom." Sakura explained after examining Tenten. " so uhh what's wrong with me?" Tenten ask Sakura " you receive a larger impact on your head causing a temporary amnesia" Sakura announce " how long is going to last?" Hinata ask.

Sakura was quiet for a while which usual isn't a good sign " not sure best guess is at least a few months clued sure, I'll inform Tsunade." Sakura said getting up " oh before I forget here I got these for free

take one" Sakura said pulling out the remaining collars? Hinata put the white one with I'm awesome in red on Ramen he seems to quite like it on the other hand... Tenten is running around the house throwing weapons at Destiny.

After a few minutes Tenten finally pin Destiny to the wall and put the red one on him. Sakura departed for Tsunade office.

Tsunade pov.

" I assume that the plan is going well Kakashi " I said " well... Hokage the girls can't really fall in love

with cats...but the collars are a success the camrals are all install" Kakashi reported " true let's have them take a vacation at the Clearwell hot spring shall we." I said an evil plan forming in my mind goodness I'm such a creative person.

Knock knock

" You may leave." I said quietly to Kakashi after Kakashi disappear " you may enter" I said the door open revealing Sakura " leave your cat with Shizune please " I said quickly no doubt Sasuke would shred me hokage or not.

"yes" Sakura replied handing the cat over " so Sakura what are you here for?" I ask " well Tenten has

amnesia due to unknown causes but something about four perverts" Sakura explain and I just wanted to laugh imagine four of the most powerful ninja label as perverts! " I see maybe you four girls needs a

vacation I'll make arrangement with Rina mom at her hot spring plus the boys are having a short break too soo..." before I could finish " yes omg yes...uhh I mean of course Hokage that would be great" Sakura said a little too exited.

" why don't you go inform the girls tomorrow since it's getting late anbe make sure to be ready to leave

the day after tomorrow morning, you are dismiss" I said" yes Tsunade" Sakura said walking out the door after closing the door you could hear a loud YES.

Okay that's the end of day two! 28 more days to go uh oh!

Anyway hope you enjoy this I forgot to put this at the beginning so yeah

Neondiamondz does not own Naruto or any of the character just Rina and her mom.


	11. Chapter 9: not going to be easy

Chapter 9

Flash back two day later

" guess what guess what" Sakura yelled running toward us " finally got Susake to go out with you?" Ino

tease " not yet " Sakura said " got so desperate that your going out with Lee? " Ino said " we are just

FRIENDS! Beside thats not the point we' re going on vacation! " Sakura said " huh why I didn't agree to

any of this though" Tenten said once again confuse wondering whose Susake and Lee are " Teneten-chan

I'm sure it'll be fun." Hinata said at the end all the girls agree.

End of flashback.

Hinata pov.

" okay now before we take off we need to give the cats back to Tsunade, here Tsunade told me to put

them in the box and use this new jutsu to send them to here." Sakura said putting Uchiha in the box.

Even Ramen can handful but i really am going to miss him during this trip I thought as I put the orange

cat in the box. " Okay now I'll perform the jutsu, step back." Sakura said doing the hand seals that

Tsuande showed her (this jutsu also breaks the limiting jutsu) and with a puff of smoke the box

disappear " I'm going to miss them" I said out loud for some strange reason I feel safe and conformable

around him. " oaky now off to our lovely vacation!" Sakura shouted wile the rest of cheer.

Tsunade pov.

" how long are you four going to sleep huh?" I said impatiently tapping my nails against my desk " get

the water" I order as Shizune came over with four bucketsif ice cold water and started to dump them on

the boys. Just as I thought that woke them up...maybe I went overbroad they look like very well

pissed. They did have a right to be piss I mean I just dumb a bucket of water on them and now they

find themselves bond to chairs.

" Tsunade! You you! How dare you turn us into cats do you know the suffering I have to bear running

from this little girl, getting step on by people who are too blind to see me, attack by dogs and the worst

of it I have to marry teme! Did you know how bad he kisses! " Naruto yelled trashing in his chair "

dope I was force to kiss you and your talking about me being the bad kisser you really should learn

some kissing skills." Sasuke hiss " wow being with Sakura must really rubbed off on you Sasuke, I think

all my life that's the longest sentence I ever heard you say!" I said this was even better than soap

opera" anyway hokage sama, please reverse the jutsu you place on us" Neji demanded while Shikamaru mumble troublesome.

" you four will stop turning into cats as soon astone month is over andbeside it wasn't all that bad I

mean Naruto I mean sleeping with Hinata " Tsuande said while Naruto starts to blush on the other Neji

was cover in killing arua " you did what with my cousin!" Neji said glaring at Naruto who is trying

really hard to blend into the chair " now now boys I know you all suffer that's why I arrange for you

boys to go to the hot spring as humans" I said trying to settle them back down . All four heads turn

towards me and glared " hot spring is so not worth turning into a cat for" Naruto said " anyway I forgot

to tell you one more thing you see something about the potion went wrong and so now you guys

sometimes might be struck half cat and half human. Oh one more thing if the girls finds out you guys

are really the cats, you'll be stuck as a cat for the rest of you life now enjoy your trip!" Tsuande said "

wait what" all four of them begin but poof they all disappear.

At the hot spring with the girls-

" wow this place is huge Rina parents must be rich" Tenten said as they arrive " she 's your cousin" Ino

reminded her " really?" Tenten ask " never mind come on" Sakura said dragging the group to the front

door " helllooooo anyone here?" Ino said "excuse us" Hinata also said. A women with kimono appeared

" Tenten your here! " she said giving Tenten a hug " uhh who are you?" Tenten ask " why silly I'm your

aunt,Rina 's mom ,it isn't your first time seeing me in a kimono are you okay dear?" the lady said" "

excuse me but Tenten doesn't remember anything right now" Hinata explain " really now, you young

ladies must be Tenten's friends right come in and explain everything." Rina 's mom said.

-A few minutes later after the explanation-

" my that must have been scary and now Tenten can't remember anything. Well then let me introduce

myself, I am Rina's mom and Tenten aunt my name is Yuki. It's very nice to meet you. " Mrs. Yuki said

" hello my name is Sakura" Sakura said " this is Ino, and that's Hinata. We want to thank you for

allowing us to stay here for four days" Sakura finish " no no it fine please follow I'll show you the room

you girls will be staying at" Yuki said getting up while the girls followed.

-With the boys-

Crash " can't she pick a better way to land us!" Shikamaru complain as he got off the ground " hn"

Sasuke replied which translate into nope it would kill her if she did " wow this place is huge!" Naruto

said staring wide eye at the huge inn " I think it's bigger than the Hyuga compound" Sasuke said with a

smirk knowing that Hyuga hate to lose "Uchiha the Hyuga compound isn't a hotel!" Neji said while

thinking why did I agree to come here again oh yeah I didn't even had a choice! " come lets go in want

to eat lots lots of ramen! Believe it!" Naruto declares " that one thing that everyone will believe"

Shikamaru said walking towards the entrance.

Just that moment he smack into Ino " sorry ( looks up)...Shikamaru what are you doing here?" she said, Ino looks like she didn't know if she should scream or cry.

" hey Shikamaru why are you just standing... Oh hi Ino" Naruto said giving the blonde girl a wave "

HI MY BUTT!" Ino screamed, yup just like I thought she went with the scream Shikamaru thought.

Okay that's the end of chapter 9 hope you guys enjoyed this and

Sorry for not updating for a long time!


	12. Chapter 10: Outrage!

Chapter 10

I do not own any Naruto any way!

" geez troublesome women calm down" Shikamaru said " calm down you guys left without saying a single thing, did you...know how worry I was" Ino said her voice dropping to a low wisphear. "what? Ino speak louder I can't hear you!" Naruto said behind Shikamaru,annoyance cross the blonde girl's face. Ino pulls Nauro 's ear near her mouth "CAN YOU HEAR ME NOW!" Ino screams in his ear.

" Ino whats wrong?" Tenten said came to check on the noise " hey who are they?" Tenten ask then her face showed confusion as Sasuke and Neji walk towards the group. " is something wrong" Ino ask " pineapple hairdo, blonde guy with a stupid grin, guy that looks like a female, and chicken ass hairdo, you guys...aren't you guys the four that bound me to the chair?" Tenten said pointing to each of them.

Slap, everyone stared wide eyed at Ino because she just slap Shikamaru. " how could you! I don't even want to see you anymore! Go die Shikamaru and you guys are not any better who have thought even the. Uchiha and Hyuga would sink as low as perverts!" Ino yelled pointing to the other boys then storming inside.

" wait Ino I can explain I was- " Shikamaru began but was cut off by the boys pinning Shiakmaru to the ground " do you want to be a cat forever!" Sasuke growl so that Tenten who is wondering what they' re wisphearing about " I thought you always thought Ino was troublesome why do feel the need to explain anything to her? " Neji also growled.

From the inside of the hotel a loud " WHAT" can be heard, the owner of the voice belong to the other two females Sakura and Hinata.

" you might want to reconsider the explanation" Tenten said just imagine Sakura getting ahold of these boys "I thought this was a vacation!" Naruto said before a flash of pink appear in the hall along with black. Sakura and Hinata were both holding a kunai glaring at the boys " Uchiha Sasuke explain yourself! " Sakura said " Naruto kun how could you! " Hinata said, both of their voice dripping with a killing edge to them.

" explain why?" Sasuke said trying to hide his fear " Not a very good thing to say right now Teme" Naruto mumble backing away slowly. Sakura' s killing aura increased at Sasuke response. " come here Uchiha, I am going to boil you alive! " Sakura yelled running towards Sasuke at full speed. sasuke turnthre other way and starts to run for his life.

On the other hand Hinata switch her weapon to van axe and started to trying to chop Naruto into a billion pieces " wait Hinata! Hold on your really going to kill me like this!" Naruto yelled.

Chapter 10 part 2

As always I don't own Naruto or any of the naruto characters!

Some credit goes to my friend...who wants to remain unknown ( I think )

Sakura and Sasuke

Sakura pause her kill Sasuke chase," you could have told me you were interested in Tenten" Sakura said trying to stop her voice from trembling, reminding herself that she's not twelve anymore and should really just move on. " believe me I am not interested in Hyuga' s girl" Sasuke said " Hyuga? What does that mean? Wait don't tell me your were helping Neji to ask Tenten out..." Sakura said her killing aura decreaseded.

" when did I say th-" Sasuke said cutting off, why not blame on him it's better than having an angry pink hair monster on your trail Sasuke thought. " yeah..hn " Sasuke said " oh that's nice speaking of help, don't you think you need some?" Sakura ask blushing " on what?" Sasuke said inching away as Sakura came closer.

Sakura stared into Sasuke's black eyes, then close her eyes. "...… we really should head back" Sasuke said jumping to a near by tree avoiding Sakura move, Sakura headbutt into the tree Sasuke was leaning on a few seconds ago " wait what Sasuke!come back here." Sakura yelled.

—-—

" Hey Hinata chan calm woah that was close" Naruto said as he avoided Hinata chop " look I can't really explain but..." Naruto said his voice trail off as he saw Shikamaru and Neji hiding in a tree " wait we were trying to hook up Neji with Tenten" Naruto yelled back against a tree while Hinata swung.

Naruto dodge down but Hinata mange to chop off some of his blonde hair, few seconds later the whole entire oak tree fell down, " that could have been me" Naruto said " Neji with Tenten?" Hinata said dropping the axe.

" Me with who?" both Tenten and Neji ask " aww you two love birds..." Naruto said finally able to take a breath " I am so sorry Naruo kun, I don't know what happen ..." Hinata said her face tomato red.

" wait what explain yourself wait what was your name again?" Tenten said to Naruto while Neji jump down from the tree and ran toward Naruto " what lovebirds?" Neji said. " hey would you rather see me in a billion pieces by your cousin?" Naruto ask quietly " I don't mind" Neji answer truthfully.

" Hey Hinata what does Naruto mean lovebirds?" Tenten ask pulling Hinata aside " aren't you in love with him?" Hinata ask raising a fine eyebrow "no yes no i mean i don't know, I don't even know him...but he is cute...a little." Tenten mumble suddenly becoming another Hinata.

Somewhere from the forest a " Sasuke wait up!" came Sakura's voice but they first saw Sasuke running towards them. As Sasuke pass them, he pulled all the boys into the hotel with him.

" so Sakura what happens? " Hinata ask while they heard a scream from inside of the hotel out came Ino " hey Ino you can stop being angry at Shikamaru now, he was just trying to hook Neji and Tenten up" Sakura explain "what was their mission then?" Hinata ask a bit confuse.

" Sasuke just totally reject to kiss me, I really don't care about their mission!" Sakura mumble " maybe he shy" Hinata suggusted " or he just flat out don't like you" Ino said while Sakura glared at her.

" chill we'll just make him be in a situation he can't back out of?" ino said her blue eyes sparkling " why do I get the feeling I won't like this " Tenten mumbled " time to play truth or dare!" Ino said.


	13. Chapter 11:Truth or dare, romance game!

Neondiamondz does not own Naruto

There 's 26 more days left of this mission.

Chapter 11

" I don't want to play" Tenten said to Sakura, guess Ino was set on playing truth or dare. A few minutes earlier Ino threaten Shikamaru to make the boys play, and him being Shikamaru always have a plan, well most of the time when it does not involve certain things or people coughs Ino cough.

So now back to the present where we have four grumpy guys on our hand. " Alright I'll be first, Naruto truth or dare" Ino said " dare believe it" Naruto shouted " I dare you to ..." Ino said while glancing at Hinata which made Hinata blush like a tomato and started to shake her head.

" tell Hinata your answer to her question" Ino said " Okay! What's her question?"Naruto said standing up and walking towards Hinata "... I.." Hinata begin still blushing making her look like she just got out of a tub of boiling hot water.

" Hinata?" Naruto said "...will you go out with...me" Hinata mumble so low that everyone doubt anyone can hear but surprisingly Naruto heard because for once in history he was silence. " ifyoudon'twanttoiwillunderstand" Hinata blabber without stopping " what?" everyone ask except for Naruto who is still in shock.

"Hinata I..." Naruto began but everyone along with Hinata realize that wasn't a yes " I feel sick, going to get some fresh air" Hinata said getting up and running towards the back garden.

" Hinata wait" Naruto said running after her "good going Ino " Salura hiss " let's go check on Hinata and Naruto" Ino said feeling guilty, everyone got up and headed towards the garden when Rina pop out in a a bunny suit. " I want to join the game!" Rina said " Rina we're not playing anymore maybe next time " Ino said but regretted as soon as the words left her mouth.

Rina's brown eyes begin to get huge and water " big sister Ino please" Rina said doing the puppy dog face oddly enough it looks like a puppy that just had an accident on the carpet and trying to get away from getting punishment by being cute.

" sorry Rina... no" Ino said feeling so mean, Rina then...literally jump on Sasuke...THE SASUKE UCHIHA " get...off..of..me" Sasuke said glaring at the mob of fur on his back due to Rina's costume, Sasuke looks like he wants to turn Rina into bunny stew.

" NEVER! Well unless you play truth or dare" Rina said, Sasuke try to pull her off "no don't pull or you'll pull out all your hair and go bald!" Rina said while Ino,Tenten and Sakura were trying hard not to laugh even Shikamaru and Neji was smirking! " Starting to look like a father Uchiha" Neji commented

Sasuke glare at all five of them, then went back to the the room "Get off brat" Sasuke hiss while Rina looking satisfy climb down.

" how about you guys " Rina ask the remaining five with an evil shimmer in her eye " do I have a choice" the three girls grumbled and all them went back playing truth and dare.

Naruto and Hinata

" Hinata wait ..what I meant was well that I don't think right now your family will accept me like this...well what I trying to say is that your too good for me. Hinata can you wait a little longer until I become hokage then I'll ask you out." Naruto said blushing.

Hinata turn around and face Naruto and gave him a nodded " I'll wait.." she said smiling " really thanks Hinata! I love you!" Naruto said hugging her then realize what he had done " sorry" Naruto said.

Back to the game

" I dare him to kiss her" Rina said pointing towards Sasuke and Sakura " Rina that's not how the game works you have to ask him truth or dare then he choose " Ino explain " I don't care! Do it right now or else" Rina said her face tearing up again.

" Uchiha Sasuke just kiss her already!" Neji hiss while Shikamaru was trying and failing to get Rina to stop crying, Saduke glared at him " why don't you do Neji?" Sasuke answer " she dared you and..." Neji said trailing off as he glance at Tenten who started blushing.

" whatever hn just a kiss." Sasuke mumble getting up and walking towards Sakura who blushing like crazy and quickly gave her lips a quick peck right that moment Hinata and Naruto return." Teme dang you move fast!" Naruto yelled " I dare Rina to end this game" Sasuke hiss.

After that the girls and boys went to their own room at the inn " so forehead what was like? Is Sasuke the kissing god or what?" Ino ask a still shock Sakura " ...well I didn't feel anything...I think that was Uchiha Sasuke's first kiss" Sakura said in a daze.

Day end.

Did you guys like yet? Oh yeah sorry about my English it's horrible I know sorry!

Please leave lots of reviews! Thank you

Neondiamondz signing off!


	14. Chapter 12: Messy Morning

WoW it been a while, been really busy but im going on vacation soon so yay!

So finally the wait is over here's

CHAPTER 12

NEONDIAMONDZ DOES OWN NARUTO!

(Girls POV.)

" So have you girls heard about the festival tonight " Rina's mom ask over breakfast,

"no, but it sounds fun. Let's go with the boys but hey where are the boys...?" Ino said as the girls notice the boy hasn't appear yet "no clue, I'm go check on them" Sakura said getting up and walking towards the boys room down the long hall. " I'm done so I'll go too" Tenten said also getting up.

(Boys POV.)

" This can't be happening!" Sasuke hiss " Tell me about it Uchiha" Neji said looking at their problem " I'm hungry, Shikamaru think" Naruto complain "...I can't " Shikamura mumble.

They had a huge problem, which is Sasuke and Neji is only half human.

" Maybe it'll go away you know poof" Naruto said touching Neji's ears, earning a purr out of him.

" Awww Neji" Naruto said while Neji jerked away from him " quit it!" Neji hiss " You purr Hyuga..." Sasuke said smirking as Neji blush for a second.

Neji using his ninja speed lunge at Sasuke grabbing for his black cat ears which ended in a very awkward position with Neji on top of Sasuke back and Neji's hands on Sasuke's cat ears.

Sasuke was purring as Neji scratch behind his ears " ohh I want to try!" Naruto said grabbing Sasuke other ear "cut that..." the rest of Sasuke sentence was cut off be several purrs of his own. " troublesome but interesting " Shikamaru said looking at the scene before him.

" Hey- woah..." Tenten said opening the door behind her was Sakura " uhh...Why do Sasuke kun and Neji has cats ears and tails,and why is Sasuke purring even though it's cute weird but cute" Sakura said wishing she had a camera " I didn't you guys swing that way..." Tenten said looking at Neji and Sasuke awkward position " WE DON'T " they both yelled and Neji got off.

" Kittties!" Rina yelled running towards Neji and Sasuke at her full speed with Pluto trailing behind, both men eyes got huge and jump out of the way.

She came to a halt as if trying to progress what she seeing, " Hey you look like those cats-" Rina said but got cut off when Shikamaru covers her mouth " why don't we go get breakfast then we'll explain why Sasuke and Neji is...cosplaying, I have to talk to Rina first" Shikamaru said.

Naruto runs out of the room, Tenten follow, Sakura walks out daze mumbling about something about world ending Uchiha cosplaying and Neji and Sasuke slowly inch out of the room unwilling to meet the rest of the audience since the first two didn't go so well.

In the middle of the hallway they could hear yelling from Shikamaru something like stop bitting me and a few minutes later a loud yay could also be heard.

Ino's blue eyes grew huge resembling bowls and Hinata drops her chopsticks at the sight of Neji and Sasuke " OMG the world ending! Uchiha Sasuke is a CAT"!" Ino said or well screamed while Hinata went to check her cousin forehead.

" I'm fine Hinata" Neji said as the group sat around the table including Shikamaru and a too smiley Rina. The table was at a complete silence until " so..why are cosplaying?" Tenten said looking as Neji ears " oh I see you dress up for the Neko festival" Rina mom said coming in with more food.

" yeah that! They were having festival spirit!" Shikamura shouted jumping at the chance for an explanation " but Shikamaru they weren't cospl-" Naruto begin but his face collided with his ramen thanks to Sasuke.

" they weren't very happy about that" Shikamaru said, the girls look at him in suspicion but let it after a few minutes when they notice a bubbling noise somewhere " Sasuke remove your hand Naruto drowning!" Ino shouted as Sasuke remove his hand from Naruto head.

Naruto pick his head up but due to the force of Sasuke push, the bowl was now stuck to Naruto face and all the soup was dripping everywhere " Gross!" Tenten said backing away everyone look at Sasuke.

" at least he's not drowning anymore " Sasuke said " Naruto kun I'll help clean... you up" Hinata said while a echoed thanks can be heard from Naruto " why don't we all clean up and get dress for the festival" Yuki sugguested. Everyone agreed and retreated to their rooms, Rina pulls Shikamaru shirt before he enter the room " don't forget your promise!" Rina said the runs to her room to get ready.

Shikamaru shuts the door of their room," that girl is truly evil!" Shikamura said.

The end, hope you enjoyed a little humor!

Review please and thx for reading.


	15. Chapter 13 part1

Hi Guys!

Sorry because of hurricane Issac everything is mass up So it took a while.

Neondiamondz does not own Naruto.

Enjoy!

Chapter 15

" So do Sasuke and Neji dress up often like that?" Tenten ask as they enter the room, " Nope, and they shouldn't it not good for my heart to take a shock like that" Ino said putting her hand on her heart dramatically.

" Um..guys, Sakura-chan is still in shock I think" Hinata said looking at her pink haired friend who seems like she's in a trance " give her a break, Sakura in heaven right now I mean it not everyday THE UCHIHA SASUKE is a cat. We're taking about one of the hotness guy in the world, the same guy who will win the number 1 ice cube contest if there ever is one, the same guy that is one of the world's most former wanted baddie in a cat tail and ears. Sakura is probably imagining herself making babies with Mr. black cat down the hall" Ino blabber

" I wasn't imagining myself making babies with as you call it Mr. Black cat down the hall" Sakura said rolling her eyes at the blonde " I was thinking call me crazy but I think those tails and ears are real" Sakura said.

A moment of silence enter the room, then Ino bust out laughing " Sakura... We known both of them ever since childhood...I'm pretty sure we'll know if they're cats..." Ino mange to get before failing into a fit of laugher agian " Sorry Sakura but even though I don't remember...I don' t their cats though! they are hidding something..I think." Tenten said.

" Maybe we should ask Naruto-Kun at the Neko festival" Hinata suggusted " Hinata your a genius!" all the girls yelled and rampage through their bag for something to wear.

Boys pov.

" Neko( cat) festival really Shikamaura?" Sasuke ask as soon as Neji slams the door shut " troublesome it was better then nothing" Shikamaru said slumping down to the floor " do you think the girls know?" Naruto said worried.

" we're still human so no...hey Shikamaru what exactly did you do to keep Rina's mouth shut?" Neji ask " uhh...yeah about that you see..." Shikamaru said trailing off glancing at the last Uchiha who is now death glaring at him. " what exactly did you agree to Shikamaura?" Sasuke hiss out " Marry her..."shikamaru said, the room was in complete silence then Shikamaru smirk " it's a joke guys, Uchiha your old enough to be her dad. The agreement was youhavetotakeheronadateprete ndtobeherboyfriend" Shikamaru said mumbling the last part. ( you have to take her on a date and pretend to be her boyfriend.)

" is that any better?" Sasuke hiss ready to pounce on the poor guy no wait attack, pouncing is for cats Sasuke thought while the rest smirks and Naurto bust out laughing.

End of part1


	16. Chapter 13 pt 2

O_O I finally remember the password...

It been sooo long since I update, anyway sorry about that hopefully I will get to finish this time ^_^

**NOTICE** : I will be editing, correcting and rewriteing previous chapters. ( just because I think I can make it better, probably starting Monday )

Neon Diamondz does not own any Naruto characters at all!

( haven't been corrected yet )

Chapter 13 part 2

Girls

" You girls look nice " Yuki said when she saw us in our kimonos, the girls echo back thanks. Rina pop out of nowhere humming wearing a yellow sunflower print kimono with an orange sash in the middle, her brown hair was in twin ponytail and her face was literally glowing with happiness in fact Rian was humming to herself as she emerge.

" Don't you look nice " Sakura said pinching Rina's cheeks " why of course I got a date " Rina said slapping Sakura's hands away. All the eyes in the room grew huge and stare at the 5 year old girl like she just grew two heads. " What with the surprise look, don't tell me you girls don't have dates to the festival cause that will just be a shame" Rina said smugly.

Ino Pov.

The nerve of that girl " why of course we have dates " I lied staring Rina down, " we do? " Hinata ask beforehand I elbow her. I gave Rina one of my famous I won smirk " our dates can be consider hottest guys in the village no the world " I said crossing my arms. Rina narrowed her eyes, looking not so confident anymore " oh yeah my date is the hottest " Rina answer back " yeah, let me guess some little prince charming " I said as the rest of the girls including Yuki chuckling at this little popularity fight.

Rina smirk " I don't think Uchiha Sasuke can be consider little but you sure got the prince charming right " she said twirling in circles as if dancing. I was pretty sure my mouth couldn't drop any lower, Hinata's eyes looks like they were going to pop out, Sakura gone pale as a ghost and Tenten bust out laughing.

" Mr. Hot Shot going ...with a 5 year old, ...I dying here " Tenetn said laughing ao hard, okay I got over Sasuke years ago but still to pick a girl that young enough to be his daughter as a date that's just ewww I thought feeling a little sick - yup I can never look at Sasuke the same ever again.

The boys emerge into the room, both Sasuke and Neji still has their cat getup on. Sasuke was looking more muderously than usual " Uchiha you pervert! " Hinata took the words right from my mouth, I stared surprise at the usually quiet girl.

Hinata went over and punch Sasuke in the face, Sasuke knock over a few tables " what in the would are.." Sasuke wasn't even finish before Hinata stomp over " how Uchiha can you ruin he innocent " Hinata demanded fuming. " she innocent ? " Neji ask and was ignore by his cousin " God Hinata you make it sound like teme rape Rina " Naurto said trying to calm Hinata down.

" What uh rape?" Rina ask every head in the room turn towards her " honey why don't I get you some uh yeah snacks while they talk it out, without destroying anything " Yuki said pushing Rina out the door before Rina could protest.

" Date Uchiha how old are you? Really she's 5!" Hinata said glaring. " that why you punch me? I'm the victim here! " Sasuke almost yelled " wait what " I ask.

Explaining the story edited version without the cat parts

" so Shikamaru sold Sasuke out? " Sakura ask treating Sasuke's cheek " I'm really sorry " Hinata said bowing her head " wow Hinata I think you make a great mother! " Naruto said beaming at the black hair girl who's blushing ten shades of red.

" Well now we can't have Rina have all of Sasuke tonight now can we, Sakura you'll cough-destroy-cough supervise their date " I said " huh wait what! " Sakura said " Hinata you go with Naruto, Neji and Tenten a pair , of course that leaves me with pineappl- I mean Shikamaru" I said waving bye and dragging my date out of the door with me before anyone could protest.

So I'm very sleepily, heading to bed yawn write more next time.

So anyway who your favorite character in this story ( Rina and Pluto included). ( setting for next chapter )

please review your answer and tell me what ya'll think bout this chapter.

Thanks for reading!


	17. Author's Note! Very Important!

**Hi guys!**

**First : I want tank thank you for sticking to this story chat means so much to me.**

**Second : This is very important, I am rewriting this story. It will be different but still keep the same plot and parts. **

**Third : I finally went and read the newest Naruto Chapter and I realize that my story line doesn't exactly match the manga one so let's just pretend it does**

**The rewritten version of Us and Cats Don't Mix will be called the same except for the tittle will have RW in front of it.**

**I just don't want to delete the original even though I already replace like 3 chapters of it. So I hope my story will always bring you laughter!**

**P.S. Thank You all that took the time and reviewed ( main reason I'm not deleting the story ) ! :)**


End file.
